


Dealing With a Problem

by TheWomanWithAMessUpMind



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, strange fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind/pseuds/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind
Summary: Luffy ate a fruit that made him want to see Law again. Now Law has to deal with him. Will Law accept Luffy or will he push him away and not help? I don't own One Piece. Yaoi. Don't like? Why read?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149





	1. Strange Affection

**Strange Affection**

Law sat, alone, in his room on his submarine. He was reading a medical book on how the heart works. He'd read it a hundred times before but it was something to do when he was alone. It'd been a while since something exciting happened and it'd been a few months since they had taken down Doflamingo.

A knock on the door aroused him from his reading. "Come in." Shachi opened the door and entered. He looked slightly worried and a little nervous. "Are you alright? Is everything okay?"

"W-We have a small pr-problem," he said. Law was confused. Was there damage to the ship? Was there an enemy after them?

"Um..."

"Shachi! Spit it out! What's wrong?!" Law was almost panicking. His nerves were on alert.

"The St-Straw Hat P-Pirates are close t-to us. They want to... to meet up." Law could tell that there was worry in his engineer's voice. They always had problems when they were with the other crew.

"Do you know what they want?" He was a little concerned that they wanted to meet up with him. Was something wrong?

"Someone on their ship is in need of medical attention and they found out we were close by," Shachi answered.

"Tony-ya's a great doctor. Why can't he tend to them?" Shachi just shrugged at his question. He placed his book down while Shachi stood there. "Do you know who it is?" The other shook his head. _Great. Not only do I not know who it is, but I_ _also don't know what's wrong with them._ Law rubbed his temples. This is going to be bad. He was sure of it.

...

The Straw Hats docked the Sunny next to them. Law met Nami on the deck. "You said that you had a person in need of medical attention?" he asked. The girl looked slightly guilty about something. "What's wrong?"

"We... We have no idea, to be honest," she admitted. "We were on an island and went to explore it. We took our eyes off of Luffy for just five minutes and he came back looking pale and sickly. We questioned him and he was really out of it.' She looked slightly annoyed now. "Then, he started saying that he wanted to see you and asked us hundreds of times where you were. After that, he started running a fever and didn't want to eat anything. Chopper gave him medicine but it didn't seem to work." She looked at him with worry in her eyes. "Please, help him,"

Now, Law was worried. He'd never heard of Luffy not wanting to eat. "Bring him to the infirmary. I'll take a look at him and find out what happened." Nami and the rest of the crew looked relieved. They didn't think he'd help them.

Law got some medicines ready for Luffy's fever. Zoro came through the door, carrying Luffy over his shoulder. "Please, place him on the bed. You can join your crew in the dining hall with everyone else. I'll inform you guys when I found out what's wrong and how serious it is." Zoro nodded before leaving.

Looking down at Luffy, he could tell that something wasn't right about the teen. Law placed a hand on Luffy's forehead. The colour quickly returned back to his skin starting from where his hand was and continued throughout his body. Luffy's eyes opened to stare at Law. The look made him uncomfortable.

The change made him confused and a little freaked out. "How are you feeling, Straw Hat-ya? Are you in any pain?"

"I feel fantastic. You look really handsome today." Law almost fell over at the compliment. He never got compliments like that.

Ignoring the comment for the moment, Law continued to ask him questions. "When you were on the island with your crew, what did you do?" Luffy thought about that for a moment.

"I walked off from the group and found a fruit. It was really delicious," Luffy said with a grin. "And then, I felt this feeling to see you again."

"Straw Hat-ya, what did this fruit look like? Can you describe it for me?" Law left to find a book he had on the fruits of the world.

Luffy looked a little disappointed and a little paler when Law left him. "It was in the shape of a heart, greenish-blue, and it had four leaves on the stem."

As he flipped through the book, Law stopped on a page. The same fruit was shown on the page. He, immediately, dropped the book with wide eyes. "is something wrong, Torao?" Law looked up at him with slightly pink cheeks and wide eyes. Luffy was pale again and, all of a sudden, collapsed.

...

The room went quiet as Law entered the dining room on shaky legs. He made it over to a table before Bepo set down a cup of coffee in front of him. "Do you know what's wrong with him?" Sanji asked as he walked toward him.

A nod was his response from the Heart Captain. "Are you alright, Captain?" Penguin asked. Law hid his face as he shrugged.

"I want everyone to join me in the infirmary after lunch," Law spoke in a quiet voice as he picked up his coffee and left the room. Bepo announced to both crews of Law's request.

Everyone was gathered in the small room. Law sat on a chair next to the bed Luffy was on. "What's wrong with him, Law?" Chopper was the first to break the uneasy silence.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Law explained. "On the island that you guys decided to explore, there was a fruit that Straw Hat-ya had eaten." Everyone looked confused.

"If he just ate a fruit, it shouldn't do this unless he's poisoned," Usopp said. Law shook his head at the suggestion.

"This particular fruit brings out emotions and desires of a person that they keep on the inside and don't show to others. The reason he's showing these symptoms is because he wasn't around the person which these emotions or desires revolve around."

"Do you mean that we have to look around the entire world for someone that, probably, only Luffy knows?" Robin asked.

"No. Watch this." Law stood up before placing his hand on Luffy's forehead. The same reaction from earlier happened. Everyone stared with wide eyes.

"What does this mean?" Nami asked. It was fascinating to her. Law sighed.

"What did he talk about the most before you landed on the island? I may be able to explain it better if you can understand more."

"Now that you mention it, Luffy did talk about you a lot. He'd wanted to meet you with you again for a while now. But what does that have to do with this?" Franky said. This surprised the doctor.

Chopper realized what he was saying in a second. He looked at Law for permission to speak. Getting a nod as an answer, Chopper explained what Law was trying, or too embarrassed, to say. "The reason Luffy wasn't around the person was because he wasn't nearby. Law's that person. As long as he's in the same area as Law, then he'll become normal again." Everyone stared at Law with wide eyes. "I must ask, though, how long will it take for him to get better?"

This was the difficult part. "That depends. How long has it been since he's had the symptoms? If he were close to the person when it happened, then it'd take about a day or two. If longer, then that's double the time that he spent away from them." All of Luffy's crew paled at his words.

"It... um... has been about a week since that had happened," Zoro confessed. Law looked defeated. That would mean he'd have to spend about two weeks with him.

Law pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hey, everyone!" The outburst made all the occupants jump, especially Law who had been right beside it.

"L-Luffy? Are... Are y-you feeling alright?" Chopper asked his Captain. Luffy looked better but nobody could be certain. He looked at everyone. Luffy couldn't find Law who had hidden behind Bepo.

"Where's Torao? He was just here a second ago." Law shifted out from behind Bepo to confront the problem he now had.

"Let's go get something to eat! We'll let Luffy and Captain have a moment," Penguin stated as he ushered all but Law out of the room. He felt uneasy as he was left with a big problem.

"Are you alright, Straw Hat-ya?" He didn't get a reply other than Luffy grabbing his arm and pulling him down on the bed with him. Law laid there on his chest, feeling very uncomfortable.

"You smell really good, Torao," Luffy commented in a sleepy tone. "Take a nap with me." Law didn't object and just toed his shoes off. Luffy continued to hug Law to his chest and breath in his scent.

The beat of Luffy's heart was lulling Law to sleep. His eyes started to close and his breathing evened out to a steady rhythm instead of the panicked one he had a second ago. "I love you, Law," was the last thing he heard before the darkness took him into a dreamless sleep.

**Is this good? I hope it is. Please, let me know what you think. Yes, this is story is only five chapters long. Hope that's okay. Anyway, have a marvelous day and I love you all deeply. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Facebook will track and record nearly everything you do if you browse the web while logged in to your Facebook account.**

**2\. Bubble wrap was originally invented to be wallpaper. The creators tried to make plastic wallpaper with a paper backing, but it came out with plastic backing.**

**3\. The longest Cricket Test match lasted over 12 days between England and South Africa. It only ended because the English team would have missed their boat home.**

**4\. MIT, often cited as one of the world's most prestigious universities, puts almost all of its course materials online for anyone to access for free.**

**P.S. - I have the thought of making a story where Luffy is like King Kong and Law's the damsel in distress. Does that sound good? Can I get your honest opinions on it? Also, I know I posted this on another story but I want to reach everyone.**


	2. Protectiveness

**Protectiveness**

Law awoke to the feeling of someone playing in his hair. It felt nice and he learned into the hand. He was still a little groggy, but he did hear the small giggle that followed his movement. Law didn't feel like waking up yet and he just wanted to sleep more. He allowed sleep to claim him once again.

Luffy stared down at the man who was cuddled up to his side. He looked so peaceful when sleeping. Even though his eyebrows made him look angry. He started to run his fingers through Law's hair. It was much softer than he had imagined.

For some reason, Luffy didn't want to let Law out of his sight. A protective aura was surrounding him as he looked down at the man that wasn't much older than him. A small noise was made from Law. He didn't open his eyes, but he did move into his hand as a cat would. Luffy giggled at the cute gesture.

Nami walked in to see if everything was alright now. When she spotted the two in the bed, she couldn't help but stare at them with wide, happy eyes. Luffy looked so content and at peace as he was looking down at the other man. Law, on the other hand, was in a deep sleep and didn't notice anything around him.

"Luffy," Nami whispered as she got closer. She was nervous to bother them. Said boy, at first, looked angry, then relaxed his expression. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Sure. Can you bring it here? I don't want to move," Luffy said, quietly. He didn't want to wake Law up yet. It surprised Nami at how soft his voice was at the moment. Especially around Law and about food. She nodded before leaving to get them food.

...

A delicious smell aroused Law from sleep. He felt well-rested, a feeling he hardly ever had. Law sat up and rubbed his eyes before noticing where he was at the moment. Luffy was eating all the while watching Law's every move like a hawk. "Did you sleep well?" he asked after swallowing some meat.

Law nodded. He was still a little out of it from sleep. "Glad to see you're eating, Straw Hat-ya," he spoke in a sleepy voice. Luffy just smiled back.

"You need to eat something, too." Luffy pointed to a plate that was sitting on Law's side of the bed. His stomach growled at the sight of it.

The two ate in silence and Law noted that Luffy was sitting a little closer than normal. When they were done eating, the others filed into the room to see if the two men were okay.

"Luffy, you look way better than you did yesterday!" Franky exclaimed with excitement. Luffy grinned, excitedly.

Law was back in his seat and still barefooted. "I haven't seen you so rested in ages, Captain," Shachi said in a cheery tone as he wrapped an arm around Law's shoulders. A growl was heard in the room, which made everyone jump. Eyes darted to look at Luffy, who looked about ready to rip Shachi's head off.

Taking a step back, Shachi let go of Law and Luffy's expression turned back to a big smile. All occupants of the room went pale at the sudden changes his mood just went through. "I want to go watch the sunset. Come with me, Torao." Law didn't have a chance to object before he was being yanked out of the room. Even he was shocked about how Luffy was acting.

Out on the deck of the Sunny, Luffy had his back to the tree with Law in between his legs. Nobody decided to get near or bother them for what Luffy had just done. "Straw Hat-ya?"

"Hmm?" He had his fingers running through Law's hair again. He seemed so content with what was going on.

"What happened back there? Why were you so mad?" The question had been bothering him and he wanted to know if Luffy had a problem with his crew.

Luffy laid his head on top of Law's. He mumbled something that Law didn't understand. "What was that?"

"He touched you." Law, then, understood what was wrong with Luffy. _He's being possessive towards me._ He gave off a heavy sigh. As he thought, this was going to get worse on him and the others around them. The two stared at the sky as the last few rays of the sun went away.

"Hey. It's not a good idea to sleep out here," a voice said. It was quiet but it did make Law stir from sleep a little.

"Do you know where Torao's room is?" He turned and cuddled up to the person behind him. It was cold and the person was warm.

"Bep does. Go ask him. He'll tell you." They went silent for a moment after that. "Do you need any help?"

"No. I can carry him by myself. Thanks, though." He felt himself being lifted and cuddled into the other's chest more.

After a bit of walking, he heard speaking before more walking. Then, he was laid down on a bed before the other person joined him on it. They cuddled with him and started to hum which put him back to sleep.

...

_**Law stood, frozen, at the door to his bedroom. He was a teenager and he wore an over-sized t-shirt. He heard a commotion from the next room. Fear gripped him as he heard the voice that was yelling in there.** _

_**"I know he's here! Where are you hiding him, you bitch?!" Law knew that voice all too well and backed up from the door. He, quickly, scrambled his way to the bed and under it.** _

_**"I don't know who you're talking about! I live alone!" Law started to cry, silently. He was always getting people in trouble.** _

_**Another crash made him flinch. "I know he's here! Is he really worth your life to protect?!" Doflamingo sounded as if he was having fun but pissed off at the same time.** _

**_"There's no child in this house! I'm a widow! I have no need for children!" He cried even harder when he heard her scream in agony. Law didn't dare peek out where he heard his bedroom door creak open._ **

**_A person walked in. They searched the entire room but under the bed. "He doesn't seem to be here at the moment, sir." Doflamingo grunted._ **

**_The door opened all the way. The woman was on the ground in a puddle of red. Guilt hit him like a bag of bricks. He had gotten her hurt. Law covered his mouth to keep from making noises._ **

**_"Let's go. We'll be back to check in again." With that, Doflamingo and the other man left the house._ **

**_As soon as he knew it was safe to leave his hiding spot, Law crawled out from under the bed and made his way toward the nice, kind, gentle woman. "I'm... I'm so sorry, ma'am," he sniffed. She was hurt now because of him._ **

**_She smiled at him with bright but dull eyes. "It's alright, honey. I'll be okay. You just need to patch me up. It'll be alright." Law cried even more and started to scream in sadness._ **

****...

Law awoke to someone shaking him. A loud, horrified scream could be heard echoing throughout the room. "Torao! Torao, it's okay! Wake up!"

Jolting into a sitting position, Law backed up into the headboard. His vision was still blurred and he tried to get his bearings. When he noticed that he was alright, not in danger, and on his ship, he calmed down a bit.

Sitting in front of him, Luffy looked like he was having a small panic attack from what happened. "Are you okay? You were crying and screaming in your sleep," Luffy asked him. Concern was plastered all over his features. Law reached up and touched his face. It was wet with tears.

"Y-Yeah. I'm o-okay. Just... Just a bad dream," he answered as he wiped his face. Luffy didn't look too convinced but, also, didn't pester him anymore about it.

A knock sounded on the door a few moments later. Nami stepped in. "Is everything okay?" Luffy smiled a sad smile.

"Yeah. Everything's okay. Torao just had a bad dream." He looked, worriedly, at the other Captain.

"By the way, breakfast's ready if you want to eat." With that, Nami left the two alone. Law felt a little uncomfortable since he was left alone with the rubber man.

"Let's go, Torao." Law stood up but then almost fell to the ground if it wasn't far Luffy. "Are you sure you're okay?" _Damnit. I must still be in shock from the dream._ Law groaned at his situation.

"I'm fine. I just... need some help getting to the dining room." He sounded embarrassed and he had a light blush on his cheeks.

With a big grin on his face, Luffy picked Law up bridal-style before toting him there. Everyone stared at them. Law felt even more embarrassed to be caught by the others being carried that way.

Setting Law down, Luffy left him to go get both of them something to eat. Zoro came over and sat down next to him. "So, do you think that being around him is helping?" Law knew he was going to get asked that question sooner or later.

"He hasn't turned pale and his appetite's been going back to normal. I really do think that being around me is, indeed, helping him get back to normal," Law admitted as he turned toward the swordsman.

A growl sounded throughout the room before either one could say anything again. Law looked toward Luffy, who looked ready to kill anyone. "Zoro, you're taking up my seat." Luffy sounded calm but everyone knew he wasn't.

With that, Zoro got up and left to join the others on the opposite side of the room. A plate was set in front of him. It was rice and curry. That was good enough for Law. Luffy sat down next to him and got too close again.

Law ate in silence. He didn't know if it was the effect of the fruit that made Luffy so overprotective or just him in general. He'd have to look into it. Law decided he'd check into the effects that the fruit did to the body and the mind.

After breakfast, Law was able to walk properly again, but Luffy wouldn't let him out of his sight. It felt as if a hawk was watching him and he was the next meal on the menu. When he, finally, got away from Luffy for a little while, he decided to take a look at the book again.

He went back to the infirmary and grabbed the book off the shelf again. Law had replaced it earlier the day before. Reading a passage on the page, Law got very worried about what it said. He didn't like what was written down.

_The Epe Fruit has different effects on people. The main symptoms of the fruit that are shared in most people are that they don't want to leave the side of the person they like, they want to know where they are at all times, and that they don't like to be rejected. If the person who ate this fruit has been away from the other, they start to have urges. The urges vary on when they show, considering how long it's been since they've been away from the other person. It will get difficult for the other, especially if they want to reject them. It is advised that the person just accepts them to make it easier on them both. Also, if the person is rejected, it could mean death for them. For the other, it could, possibly, mean being attacked by the one who ate the fruit._

Law sighed. _So, he's just overprotective, jealous, and possessive by nature._ Suddenly, screams could be heard from above. "Where did he go?! He was just here not too long ago!"

Sighing again, Law put the book back and decided to go back to Luffy before he started to tear their ships apart trying to look for him. He was... uneasy because of the information he just read. This was going to be a long, hard, uncomfortable, and tedious time for everyone. God help him.

**Is this good? Please, let me know your thoughts. Have a wonderful, glorious day. I love you all very, _very_ much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. High heels are nothing new to the world. In the 18th Century, they were fashionable even for children.**

**2\. Elephants think people are cute, the same way people think puppies or kittens are cute.**

**3\. Cats which have blue eyes for the duration of their lives are likely to be deaf.**

**4\. The manager of Guinness started the _Guinness Book of World Records_ when he got annoyed that he couldn't find out what the fastest game bird was ever recorded.**

**P.S. - The think about elephants thinking we're cute like puppies and kittens makes me feel a little uncomfortable for some reason. I don't know why but it does. I think it's nice that they do, but still a little weird. How about you all?**


	3. Kid's Condition and Nightmare

**Kid's Condition and Nightmare**

The sun was shining brightly when Law exited his sub to see what was going on. He noticed that the people that were on the deck were visibly uncomfortable. Luffy stood face to face with Zoro. He looked ready to beat the shit out of his first mate and best friend.

"I know you did something with him, you jerk!" Luffy shouted in the other's face. The guy was sweating and trying to back up from him only for Luffy to follow him.

"Luffy. I didn't do anything with Law, alright? He's right over there. Look." Zoro pointed toward the doctor who was stunned that Luffy would go up against any member of his crew over him.

As soon as Luffy saw Law, his expression changed from fury to happiness before he dashed over to him. "Where were you? Why did you disappear?"

"I just had to go look at something. It was only for a moment," Law replied. The other looked slightly upset.

"I don't want you to go wander off by yourself. Plus, I feel lonely without you." A blush spread across Law's face at Luffy's pouting face. He looked just like a kid who had his candy taken from him.

"Hey, Captain!" Jean yelled from the other side of the sub's deck.

"What is it, Jean?" He was happy for the distraction for the moment. Law looked toward his crewmate and nodded.

"There's a ship headed this way. It looks pretty roughed up from what I can see." Law looked in the direction Jean pointed in.

"Oh no," Law groaned aloud. Everyone turned toward the Heart Captain to see what was wrong with him to cause that reaction.

"What is it, Torao-kun?" Robin asked.

"This isn't good!" Bepo exclaimed. "Not good at all! Especially with Luffy's condition!" The bear started to pace back and forth. All of the Heart Pirates looked concerned about the ship now.

"What's the problem?" Nami didn't like how the other crew was acting.

"It's... It's Kid's ship," Penguin stated. The Straw Hat Pirates looked confused about that.

"What's so wrong about it? Weren't Luffy and Law comrades of the Kid Pirates before?" Usopp asked.

"Yes, but there's a problem with that. A **big** problem." Bepo stopped pacing.

"A problem? What kind of problem?" Franky asked.

Law left the deck with Luffy trailing behind, hanging off his arm. "When Doflamingo was beaten, Law set out back to sea after recovering and returning to us. On an island that we stopped on to replenished the supplies we were running low on, Kid showed up. He asked if Law was aboard. We told him that he was, but that he was in bad shape at the time. He went to the ship after we told him not to..." Bepo trailed off, looking a little guilty about something.

"When we got back, Law was trying to get out of the ship. He couldn't use his powers because he was recovering so that was hard for him. We asked him what was wrong, but he just pushed past us. Captain looked as if someone had attacked him. His clothes were in disarray and he was panicking. Kid was hot on his trail. We blocked him until Captain was out of sight. After that, Kid left with an angry expression. Later, we confronted Law and asked him what had happened with the other. He didn't answer us but had this expression that told us exactly what had happened," Shachi finished for his crewmate.

Some of the Straw Hats paled at the explanation. They knew, exactly, what they were talking about. They looked out to the sea only for the ship to be much closer now. "I don't think we should let him on the ship. Luffy will, probably, tear him apart," Nami said.

"I agree, but we have to find out what he wants first," Penguin said.

As the ship stopped next to the submarine on the side the Sunny wasn't on, Killer came aboard. Everyone looked wary about Kid's friend and first mate. He said nothing at first but decided not to drag it out anymore. "Where's the Heart Captain? We need him."

Bepo stepped forward. "Why do you need him? What's wrong?" Killer tilted his head toward the polar bear.

"Where's your Captain, Bepo?" 

Everyone was tense when Law came out. Luffy was hanging off of his back now. "What do you want, Killer-ya? I'm kinda busy right now." He gestured to Luffy to prove his point.

"Kid's in really bad shape. Our doctor died three days ago. We need a doctor." Killer didn't sound very worried but Law could tell by how urgent this was. "Follow me."

Leading Law and Luffy to the ship, Killer noticed that the kid was being very clingy to the other. He didn't think Kid would like that very much. Killer kept his thoughts to himself but didn't tell Luffy to leave, either.

In the Captain's Quarters, Law noted that Kid was, indeed, in bad shape. He had an infected cut on his arm, a gash on his chest that needed stitches, and his forehead had a gash on it. "How the hell did this happen?" he asked, his doctor skills suddenly appearing. Luffy moved enough to where Law could work properly and him not have to let him go.

"We were fighting a rival group of Pirates. Our doctor was killed during the fight. Kid kept saying that he was fine, but after a day or two, he suddenly collapsed," Killer explained to him.

"Hmm." Law placed his hand on Kid's forehead, being careful of the gash. Luffy growled lowly but it didn't bother Law at all. "It seems that he collapsed because of the infection of that wound on his arm. Straw Hat-ya, could you get Tony-ya to bring me some medicines for pain and fever, stitches, and bandages?"

Reluctantly, Luffy left him for a moment to go do as he was asked. "What's the deal with Straw Hat Luffy?" To be fair, Killer was curious about what was going on. Law sighed.

"It's a long story that I don't feel like telling at this time. Are any of your other crew members hurt?" He just noticed that he didn't hear anyone else on the ship with them.

"Kid got them to a doctor on an island." Law was beyond angry by this point at hearing that.

"Then, why the hell didn't he go there himself? Is he that big of an idiot? These wounds could've killed him if you hadn't gotten to me in time!" Killer's shoulders sagged before he placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder.

"Because he wanted you to fix him up. Nobody else." A growl was heard from the entrance of the room. Luffy stood there, staring down Killer with a gaze that promise death from what he was doing.

"Take your hand off of him," he warned. Killer did just that as Luffy crossed the room. He reattached himself to Law's back. "Chopper's gonna get that stuff. He said he'd need a minute or so, though."

The way Luffy's voice sounded made him a little worried. "I'm going to give him something that'll help him sleep. He needs it to be able to get better."

Killer could read between the lines in his tone. He knew that Law didn't, or couldn't, forget the visit that Kid had paid him just a month before. He'd told him that he needed to blow off some steam but didn't tell anyone where he was going. Killer, then, knew too late where he was headed.

"I'm really sorry about last month. If I would've known..." Law held up his hand to silence him.

"It wasn't your fault. As you said, you didn't know. I don't hold it against you at all, but for him, I do." He gestured to the man on the bed.

"What did he do?" Luffy's voice made the two jump. They had forgotten he was even there at the moment. It was odd, considering he was attached to Law and all.

"Nothing important. What's past is past, but he doesn't deserve forgiveness yet," Law said, looking away from the larger man.

A moment or so later, Chopper entered the room. "Here's all that you asked for. Do you need anything else?" Law nodded.

"I need a specific herb that's in a grey jar in the infirmary. It will be labeled with an R." Chopper nodded and left again to go get it.

While he waited for him to return, Law set to work. Killer and Luffy watched as he cleaned the wounds that needed it, stitched up the gashed on his forehead and chest, bandaged him up, and poured up a dose of medicine. "You need to wake him up to drink this." 

KIller set Kid up before shaking him. "Hey, Captain. You need to take some medicine. Come on." The other groaned loudly but opened his eyes. He glanced around the room to see Law, seeming not to notice the other on his back.

"What a surprise that I'd see you after only a month. And here I thought you'd leave me to die." He sounded as if he hadn't had water for three days. Law looked away from him, which earned him a chuckle. "Still mad about what happened?"

"You attacked me in my weakest moment. That's the worst thing that you could do to me." Kid reached out to touch Law.

Growling made him stop. Kid, then, got a good look at where Straw Hat was. "Is that part of your new outfit, Law?" Luffy made Law step away from the other Captain. "What's wrong with the little freak?"

"It's none of your damn business. Don't touch what's mine." Law froze at his words. Luffy had never been so direct when telling people not to touch him. Or, at least, not that he was his at the same time. His face was pure red now.

"What was that Straw Hat?" Kid sounded pissed. This wasn't looking good.

"I said that Torao is mine. Don't you dare touch him. I'll rip your head off," Luffy retorted. Killer shoved the medicine in Kid's mouth before he could reply to him.

Gathering himself, Law walked to the door. "Tony-ya will be here shortly to give you something else to help you sleep. Eat it or I'll shove it down your throat."

Law's heart was beating rapidly as he got back to his own ship. Luffy squeezed him a little. He could feel the fast rate of it. Luffy laid his head on his back. "Are you alright, Torao?" Law was on the brink of tears now.

"Y-Yeah. I'm f-fine," he stuttered. But he didn't feel fine. Law was just confronted by the man that tried to rape him a month before and Luffy was the one that defended him. Nothing was fine.

"Straw Hat-ya?" Law asked as they entered his bedroom. Luffy untangled himself from him to sit on the bed as the other laid down. He was still shaking with the need to cry.

"Hmm?" After a moment, Luffy laid down next to him and pulled Law toward him, petting his hair to get him to calm down.

"What d-did you mean I'm y-yours?" Law knew what he meant already, but he wanted to confirm it with Luffy.

"As I said, you're mine. I love you and want to be with you. You're mine." He sounded so calm and confident with his response.

The two took a nap together to release the stress that had built up in that room. Law, again, had a fitful sleep and another nightmare.

...

_**Law laid in his bed. He was bandaged up from the fight with Doflamingo. Law didn't feel too good and hurt all over. His crew had told him that they'd landed on an island and decided to stock up on some supplies. Before they left the ship, they asked him if he needed anything. He gave them a list of herbs and medicine that he needed.** _

_**Sighing, Law decided to try and get some sleep. He needed it to get better. A little while later, he heard footsteps in the hall. It wasn't any of his crew members because they'd say something when they entered the submarine. Plus, the shoes sounded different.** _

_**Sitting up, he turned toward the door. It opened with a creak to show Eustass "Captain" KId standing in the doorway. He was very uncomfortable with the way the other was staring at him. It was as if he was undressing him with his eyes.** _

_**"What do you want?" he asked. Law wasn't happy that his sleep was interrupted by the younger man.** _

_**"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Law?" The one was filled with lust and something else. It made him wary of the other. He covered himself with the cover even though he was fully clothed.** _

_**"Do you need me for something or are you just here to reminisce about the past?" Kid grinned with all of his teeth. It sent a shudder of fear down the Heart Captain's spine.** _

_**"I want you."** _

_**"Excuse me?" Law's fear was rising.** _

**_"I want you. I want you to be mine."_ **

**_Law was scared out of his mind now. "I refuse. I don't want to be owned. Especially by you." KId growled before making his way over to the other. Law exited the bed on shaky legs._ **

**_KId trapped him in a corner of the room. He sniffed him. "You always smell like spice. Now, it's mixed with the smell of medical supplies," he stated. Law was pinned to the wall with Kid's hands on either side of his head. The redhead lowered his head and started to lick his neck._ **

**_Pushing at Kid's chest, Law was desperate to get away. He couldn't use his powers to get away so it was harder. Kid started to pull on the neck of his shirt to get better access to the skin underneath. "Get off, Eustass-ya!"_ **

**_He stopped only for a moment and looked Law in the eyes. "No,' was his simple response. He continued to assault the other._ **

**_For a last resort, Law kneed Kid in the crotch. Hard. The redhead fell to the ground in pain as Law limped, quickly, to the door. A moment later, when he was going through the hallway, he heard footsteps behind him. He went faster but, in his dream, he was caught._ **

**_"Don't worry. I'll be gentle," was whispered in his ear as hands roamed across his body._ **

...

Law awoke, screaming again. Luffy was there once again to comfort him from his nightmare. "Are you alright, Torao?" He was crying once again.

"Y-Yeah. Just... a-another bad dream." This one had Law shaking violently and he flinched when Luffy touched him.

"Are you sure?" There was no response for a moment. Law shook his head.

"I don't want to see Eustass-ya ever again." He looked away and wiped his face clean of the tears.

"Torao, what did he do to you?" Law tensed. He knew that Luffy would ask him. _Should I tell him? It'd only make him want to kill him. But if I don't, he'll continue to pester me about it._

"I'll tell you when he leaves. I want to go take a bath right now."

Luffy perked up at that. "I'll go too."

The two told the others, who were smiling with happiness. Law asked Chopper if he'd take care of Kid for the rest of the time that he was there. He was iffy about it but agreed because of what he heard for Law's crew.

Hopefully, their time would be better and Luffy wouldn't start a fight with anyone. It made him think positive. Just until Kid was gone.

**I'm happy to see that you all are enjoying the story. Is this chapter good? Please, let me know your opinion. I love you all and hope you have a great day. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. The tall chef's hat is called a toque.**

**2\. There's very little evidence the TSA has ever stopped a terrorist or found a real bomb. When tested, they failed to find fake weapons and bombs 95% of the time.**

**3\. In the United States, each person owns an average of seven pairs of blue jeans. That's one for every day of the week!**

**4\. Whenever Charles Dickens was away from home, he would always realign the bed he was sleeping in to face Northwards, as he felt that this fostered and unlocked his creativity.**

**P.S. - I know I tell you all that I love you all the time. It's the truth. I do love you all. It brings me happiness that you enjoy my stories. That's why I love you. I find you all special in your own way and enjoy having conversations with you guys/girls in the comments. Please, believe me when I say that you all are one of the reasons I get up in the morning. I really do love you all and wish you all the best because I want you to have a long and healthy life.**


	4. Compromise

**Compromise**

Sinking into the tub, Law let out a contented sigh. All of his strength dissipated, but he knew that was going to happen. Luffy sat down right next to him. The other didn't seem bothered by the water.

"Does water have no effect on you, Straw Hat-ya?" he asked. He was curious. Law had seen the other dowsed in water but it didn't bother him.

"Normally, it does. But right now it's not, for some reason. But I see that it affects your right now, though," Luffy said with a smile.

"Water affects those who have Devil Fruit powers. But it seems that something's keeping you from feeling the repercussions of it." His eyes drooped and he sagged further into the water. "We should bathe before I collapse and drown."

With a grin, Luffy started washing Law's hair. "I'll wash you and me if you can't do it yourself." Law leaned into the massage that Luffy was doing to his hair.

Luffy washed them both, except for the other's private parts. He knew better than that. He nudged Law, who looked like he was asleep. "Hey? Are you asleep? This isn't the best place for that, Torao."

There was no reply. An idea crept into Luffy's mind. He grinned widely before grabbing Law's chin. Bringing their faces together, Luffy placed a small, gentle kiss on the other's lips. What surprised him was when Law started kissing him back.

Opening his eyes, Law realized what was happening after a moment. He looked Luffy in the eyes. Backing off from him, Luffy continued to stare into Law's. "St-Straw Hat-ya?" The other didn't respond. He got closer to Law, pressing their naked bodies together. "Straw Hat-ya. I'm... I'm not ready for this yet." he sounded tired.

Nodding, Luffy answered. "I'll wait for you. Even if it means I have to become King of the Pirates first, then, I'll wait."

Law nodded. He was so exhausted. "I think we need to get out before I faint." Luffy helped him out of the tub. They dried off and got dressed.

Entering the dining room afterward, Law noticed that Killer was in the room as well. He decided to walk to up to him with Luffy holding his hand. "I guess Eustass-ya is asleep then."

Killer nodded as he looked up from the book he was reading. "He was pissed after you left. Chopper came back a little while ago and told him that he'd be taking care of him until we left. That angered him even more."

"Serves him right. I don't want to see him again. Keep that bastard on his ship." KIller nodded in agreement.

Leading Law to a lone table, Luffy left him long enough to get them some food. It was dinner now. The two had slept through lunch. Sanji sat across from him after a moment.

"It's really nice of you to have helped him out. If you don't mind me asking, what would've happened if you didn't help him?" _So everyone's curious about it, I see. I should tell him the truth._

"Not to scare any of you but if I wouldn't have helped him and rejected him, then he would've died." Law was looking down. He couldn't meet the shocked expression of the other.

"Are you serious?!"

"I'm afraid so. I didn't want to tell you guys because I already chose to help. No need for any of you to freak out for no reason," he said.

When Luffy left the kitchen, Sanji was already over at his table with Nami and Robin. He set a bowl down in front of Law. Stew was for dinner tonight. Something warm was always nice.

After dinner, Luffy and Law decided to go to the crow's next to have some alone time. Law sat in between Luffy's legs, with his back to the other's chest. It was a warm night and the stars were out.

"Torao?" Luffy broke the silence.

"Hmm?"

"When will I be able to?" The question confused Law at first.

"To what?" 

"You said you weren't ready. When will you be?" That made Law blush. He wasn't expecting to have this conversation with him.

"I... I don't... don't know," he sputtered. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest.

"Can it be soon? I don't think I can wait for long," Luffy said as he placed his head on top of Law's.

"I'll think about it, okay?" Luffy complied, sounding a little disappointed. "We should go inside. Everyone else should be in bed by now and so should we."

...

The next few days passed by without incident. Luffy was a little rowdier, but he was overall happy. Killer made sure that Kid stayed on the ship and away from Law as much as he could. Everyone else seemed to be in a good mood. Everything was going well.

Luffy and Law were relaxing under the tree on the Sunny. "Captain!" Law looked over at Bepo. He was sweating and looked like he'd seen a ghost. That wasn't good.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry. We tried to keep him from leaving but he just... He knocked Shachi out and locked Penguin in the room. We don't know where he is and Killer went to get some food," the bear yammered. He didn't even take a breath through that whole thing.

"Slow down. Who left?"

"Kid's out of his room. And he's looking for you." He felt Luffy tense up as they heard this. Law felt very worried about it.

"Tell Tony-ya to fill a dart with some anesthesia. I want Nose-ya to fire it at him when he sees him. Let Killer-ya know so that he can help. Straw Hat-ya and I will hide in the tree." Luffy gave him a confused expression. "It's so he doesn't see us."

With the plan going into action, Bepo left and the other two climbed into the tree. Luffy had Law sitting in his lap. Being quiet, they waited until someone came back to tell them it was safe to exit their hiding spot.

An hour passed and no one came to tell them yet. Dozing off at the time, Law felt something on his chest. He whined quietly as it rubbed his chest and stomach. It felt nice. His face heated up and he started to breathe heavily at the actions.

"St-Straw Hat--ya, I... I said n-not yet." The hands halted in their path but weren't removed. Luffy, quietly, groaned in his ear.

"How much longer? It's been four days." He sounded like he hadn't had food in those four days.

"I'm still thinking," Law answered him. He could feel the problem that Luffy was having against his ass. It made his blush deepen.

"Captain!" The yell startled them. "It's safe to come down now!"

Luffy pushed off the limb and hopped down, bringing Law with him. For the rest of the day, Luffy acted as if nothing was wrong with him. Only, Law could see how frustrated the rubber man was.

After a few more days, Killer said that they were leaving now. It gave Law some relief to hear that. Within those days, Luffy had been more persistent about Law saying yes sooner to him. It got to the point where others were questioning if Law was coming down with a fever with how red his face was at times.

As a last resort, Law came up with a deal for the younger man. He did it without thinking about what he was really saying.

"Alright. I give in," he blurted out as they sat in his room. He was, once again, in Luffy's lap and Luffy was rubbing the inside of his thighs.

"Really?"

"Yes. But you have to wait for two more days." That would be the end of the two weeks. If he could last for that long, then he deserved it. "But there's a catch to it."

Groaning, Luffy asked a question. "What's the catch?" You can tell that he was probably not going to like the condition.

Law smirked at his reaction. "You can't touch me like you've been doing. If you do, I'll add an extra day for every time you do."

Luffy's jaw dropped at that. "That's not fair!" he retorted.

"It is if you really do want it."

"Fine. Can I still cuddle you and hold you?"

"Yes. That seems fair enough."

Luffy grinned. "I'll do it. If only I get to do it any way I want and you can't stop me."

Law groaned in defeat. "Fine. Deal." _What the fuck did I just agree to? I think I'm going to regret making this deal._

**Do you like this chapter? Please, let me know what you think. Have a wonderful day and I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. During a conversation each speaker's "turn" averages 2 seconds, and the pause in between only 200 milliseconds. That figure is nearly universal.**

**2\. Cold showers have more health benefits than hot or warm showers. These include improving circulation, stimulating weight loss, and easing depression.**

**3\. Despite being landlocked, Mongolia has a navy consisting of seven men and one vessel, the " _Sukhbaatar III_ ", stationed on Lake Khövsgöl.**

**4\. During the Second World War, German tank drivers would drive their vehicles over camel droppings, thinking it would bring them good luck.**


	5. Relationship

**Relationship**

The very next day was hectic. Luffy was very frustrate and everyone on both crews could tell. He got angry easier and growled at anyone and everyone that passed by Law. To Law, it was kind of funny how Luffy was taking this deal between them. The good thing was that he stayed true to the deal. He didn't touch Law inappropriately at all. 

The two were sitting in his room at the moment. Luffy was fidgeting. "Is there something wrong, Straw Hat-ya?" The smile could be heard in his voice. 

"No. I'm fine." It was evident that he wasn't. Law sighed, still smiling. He did but wouldn't say it aloud that he missed Luffy touching him. 

"Straw Hat-ya. Can you wait one more day? You did good today, and I'm proud of you for it." Luffy beamed at the comment. 

"I can and I will. This is nothing." Even though he said that he sounded unsure of himself. This made Law worried. 

"Since tomorrow is the last day that you'll have that fruit in your system, I want to do a check-up on you. Just to make sure." Luffy fidgeted even more. 

"That's fine." 

"I'll do it tomorrow night. Before bed." This made Luffy perk up a bit. 

Looking out the window, Law noticed how late it was. "It's time for bed." Luffy nodded before crawling after the other as he laid down. Law decided to indulge Luffy and snuggled up to his chest with his arms around Luffy's torso. No nightmares plagued him that night as he breathed in Luffy's scent. 

... 

The sun shone through the window to welcome a new day. "Torao. Torao, wake up." Grumbling, Law snuggled up, closer, to the heat that was pressed to his chest. It was warm and he wasn't ready to get up yet. 

"Five more minutes," he mumbled. A chuckle was his reply. A hand ruffled his hair after a second. 

"Breakfast's ready. I'll let you have some sleep later for tomorrow. Right now, I'm starving." 

In his sleep laden, foggy brain, Law couldn't understand what the person meant by tomorrow. "What's happening tomorrow?" 

"Don't you remember, Torao?" He, suddenly, sat up when he felt that hand move from his head to his upper back. 

"I remember. L-Let's go get breakfast." He didn't want to know what was in store for him the next day. It didn't sound good from the husky tone that the Straw Hat Captain had used. 

At breakfast, Luffy was just like the day before. Fidgety, angry, territorial, and whiny. Everyone kept to himself or herself. The only one that could stand how the guy was acting was the person with him at all times. Law. 

Luffy talked about climbing the tree on his ship. Law didn't object and continued to eat with him. Today's breakfast was bacon, sausage, eggs, and pancakes. Finally, a real breakfast. 

The best thing about being near Luffy was that he kept most of the annoying crew members away. The worst was that Luffy sort of fit into that category as well. 

After breakfast, Luffy led Law to the tree. The two climbed it and started to talk about the things they were seeing around the deck. Law joked that Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo didn't get along that well with each other but hung out together. Luffy pointed out that Nami and Robin loved to mess with Sanji. 

Lunchtime came around and everybody was exhausted. They were really hoping to come across land at some point. The good thing was that both crews were headed in the same direction. Another few boring hours passed. 

Dinnertime came and went. Law was extremely tired, but he had to give Luffy his check-up. The two were sitting in the infirmary, facing each other. Law asked the main questions that were mandatory. He got a little embarrassed at the more personal questions. 

"Are you having problems peeing?" 

"No." 

"Are you having trouble with your body in any way?" 

"Not really." 

"Not really?" Law asked as he raised an eyebrow. Luffy huffed. 

"I can wait." That made Law chuckle. 

"That concludes the examination. You're healthy and in the clear. Now," he yawned. "Now, bedtime." 

Luffy carried Law to the room because he had fallen in the hallway. Law was so out of it from tiredness, he didn't feel the bed underneath him. Luffy pulled off Law's shoes and set them quietly on the floor as if not to wake the other. Soon enough, sleep claimed both of them. 

... 

A warm feeling aroused Law from his slumber. It felt like a hand was on his chest, playing with it and rubbing it. "Straw Hat-ya. I said tomorrow," he mumbled with sleep still in his voice. 

"Good morning, Torao," Luffy, huskily, whispered in his ear. It sent shivers down his back. 

A hungry kiss was placed on his lips. He kissed back but not with the same intensity. The hands continued to explore his chest and tweaked his nipples. A moan was ripped from his throat. 

It felt so good, and his mind was fogging up with something other than just sleep. They broke for air. Law's face was flushed. He looked through lidded eyes at Luffy. "St-Straw Hat-ya." He rubbed his crotch into Luffy's, enticing a moan from both of them. 

"Torao." It was said with Lust. Luffy looked down at him with excitement. 

Luffy, quickly, ripped off Law's pants and underwear. He did the same with his shirt and hoodie as well. Luffy stared down at Law's naked body, seeming to study it. To Luffy, it was perfect. The tattoos just accented it better. 

Face bright red from being stared at, Law shifted and his member, accidentally, rubbed against Luffy's thigh. He moaned unintentionally. 

Seeming to snap out of something like a trance, Luffy moved one of his hands down to Law's hard dick. Another moan left his mouth. It appeared that Luffy knew exactly what he was doing and started to move his hand up and down. 

"L-L-Luffy." He, finally, used the other's first name. 

"Hmmm?" He moaned again. 

"I-It's n-not f-fair. You're st-still clothed," Law commented. Hearing this, Luffy, quickly, shed all of his clothing and went back to work. Law covered his mouth with the back of his hand. Luffy didn't seem to like that and removed it. 

"Don't hold back. I like your voice." A loud moan filled the room after that. Law turned his head and closed his eyes. It felt so good. Almost too good. 

On the verge of cumming, Law's moans got louder and louder. "L-Luffy!" The movements were getting to him. Getting the hint, Luffy stopped moving his hand. Law whined a little at the loss of friction. Then, there were three fingers at Law's mouth. 

"Suck." It made Law even more excited to see Luffy be demanding. He did as he was told. 

Law licked over each and every finger, slowly and sensually. He could tell that it was bothering the younger man because he couldn't take his eyes off his mouth and was shaking a little. Law knew it was getting to him and they hadn't even gotten to the good part. 

Once he deemed his fingers coated enough in his saliva, Luffy took them away. "I know this'll be painful, but try to bear with it." He looked sincere about not wanting to hurt him. Law nodded and braced for the pain as a single finger was pushed inside. 

It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would've. It just felt weird. Luffy wiggled it around. _How does he know what to do? Did he ask someone?_ After a bit, a second was pushed in. 

This time, he felt a little bit of pain. Luffy started to mess with Law's cock again to help him relax as he stretched his hole. It did comfort Law enough to relax around them. He moaned again as Luffy struck a certain spot in him. 

"Ahhh!" He was shocked when it happened. "D-Do th-that again," he pleaded with him. Luffy was eager to oblige. He continued to abuse that bundle of nerves. 

Law didn't even notice when a third finger entered. That spot felt so good along with his cock. His pre-cum was leaking out and the other was using it to glide, smoothly, up and down on him. It was amazing. 

Almost too soon, Law felt that pleasure building up again. He was getting close and knew it. "L-Luffy!" Law'd been using his real name instead of the one he normally called him. They were being too intimate to use anything other than their true names. 

Taking the cue, Luffy removed his fingers from the other. Law whined again at the loss. Luffy gave him a big smirk. "Don't worry. I'll give you something much better." That one sentence made Law question if Luffy was alright and how ignorant he really was. 

Luffy smeared Law's pre-cum along with his own on his dick before aligning it with Law's entrance. "Try to relax." That didn't prepare him for the pain that rushed up his spine as Luffy entered. 

Gripping the bed sheets tightly, Law tried to do what he was told. Tears gathered in his eyes at the feeling of something much larger than three fingers entering him. Luffy leaned down and kissed his cheeks. That's when the tears spilled over and ran down his face. The younger man just licked them. 

Once Luffy was fully inside, both of them let out a breath they didn't think they were holding. Law panted with the effort to adjust to the difference between fingers and the actual thing. 

Minutes passed and Law got impatient. He wiggled his hips a little. "M-Move already," he said. With a smile on his lips, Luffy started a slow, steady pace. It felt good because every time Luffy thrust back in, he hit that bundle of nerves. It made him see stars each time. 

After a bit, Law got frustrated with the pace. It wasn't enough. He wanted more. "F-Fast-Faster," he begged. The other did as he was asked. Luffy sped up as Law's moans were reaching almost screams. It felt good for both of them. Law could feel the shape of the other's penis going in and that made it feel good. For Luffy, Law's walls were squeezing him and his insides felt like velvet around him. 

Luffy leaned down and covered Law's mouth with his own, swallowing the moan that he made. They kissed sloppily after that. Saliva dribbled out of the corner of Law's mouth and down his chin. 

All of a sudden, Luffy changed their positions. Law found himself riding Luffy, breaking the kiss to realize what happened. In that angle, Luffy's dick was able to go much deeper. Law braced himself on Luffy's chest, throwing his head back with a silent moan from how deep it was at the time. It, definitely, felt good. Every time he lifted his hips and thrust back down, it made pleasure fill his being. He moaned louder than before and was joined by Luffy. It sounded like they were trying to make music with their moans. 

"L-Luffy. I-I'm not... ahh... going to... mmnn... l-last." He could feel the coil winding up in his gut. It felt fantastic and made him throw his head back again. 

Nodding in response, Luffy started meeting Law halfway when he thrust back down. With lidded eyes, the coil in Law's gut burst, and his vision went completely white. "LUFFY!" Ribbons of cum went all over Law and Luffy's chests. The younger guy soon followed and came inside Law, filling him up to the brim and whispering his name in his ear. The feeling of the hot substance made Law moan lowly. 

With exhaustion, Law collapsed onto Luffy's chest, breathing heavily. All he wanted to do was sleep now. He cuddled up to Luffy as he covered them with the blanket. 

"I love you, Law." It was whispered with compassion as a kiss was placed on the side of his head. 

A true smile graced Law's face. "I love you too, Luffy," he said with certainty. Luffy placed another kiss on his lips this time and the two slept through most of the day. To say Law was happy would be an understatement. He was now complete. They were officially a couple and both crews were okay with it. That's all that mattered. 

**This is the end of the story. I hope it's good enough. Please, let me know what you think. Have a grand day and I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. "Tater Tots", a registered trademark, originally failed because people thought it was too cheap. Popularity rose after the price was raised.**

**2\. Movie theaters make roughly 85% of their profit off concession stands. This is because ticket revenues have to be shared with the movie distributors.**

**3\. By mixing nanoplatelets from carrots and other root vegetables, concrete mixtures can be significantly strengthened, meaning less cement is needed to achieve the same effect.**

**4\. Honey, and items immersed in honey, can be preserved for centuries. The long shelf life is due to an enzyme found in the stomachs of bees.**   



End file.
